ununiversefandomcom-20200215-history
List of Super Smash Bros. Failure movies
Opening Movie *''taxi is driving in a highway in Tokyo, Japan; the scene cuts to a Japanese taxi driver; the scene cuts to a mirror where we see Ryder and the PAW Patrol are sitting down'' *'Shiro Shinobi': The world's greatest fighters, including our brand new Smashers, are gathered at this one of a kind event! Only 4 matches remain in the first round of Super Smash Organization 14th Annual Tournament! Which fighters will be paired up next? *''scene cuts to a taxi driver'' *'Japanese Taxi Driver': ああ! こんばんは, 子犬. どこへ? (Ā! Konbanwa, koinu. Doko e?) Good evening, puppies. Where? *''scene cuts to the PAW Patrol'' *'Zack Ryder Muhammad, Jr.': どこに言うことができないか. 私はこの素晴らしい力を発揮しなければならない! (Doko ni iu koto ga dekinai ka. Watashi wa kono subarashī chikara o hakki shinakereba naranai!) not be able to say where. I must exert this great power! *''[The scene cuts to the words "Produced by 2K Sports and EA Sports and Nintendo"; the music "'Radioactive In The Dark (mashup)" plays; scene cuts to the MGM Grand Garden Arena filled with blue lights as spotlights move around and blink; purple steam fires; the scene fades inside filled with golden confetti, people cheering and blue smoke; the scene fades to the Waffen SS with their coaches giving a round of applause and waving the flag of Reichland; the music gets slightly quieter]'' *'Michael Buffer': And in the blue corner and with their opponents, wearing a camoflague uniform, fighting out from Reichland, and with the reign of terror from 1933 prior to the end of World War II, reaching for an average of 6' and weighting for an average of 175 pounds, and with the allegiance of Adolf "The Fuhrer" Hitler, Sieg Heil for the Waffen SS! *''crowd cheers; the Waffen SS' voices are deeper'' *'Waffen SS': Meine ehre heißt treue! honor is called loyalty! *''crowd cheers again'' *'Michael Buffer': This battle starts right now. *''crowd cheers and Millis Lane walks futher and Buffer got on Lane's back and Lane spoke with the microphone'' *'Millis Lane': Well, you ten know the rules: Do not destroy the ropes. Do not fight each other. No bullying. No giving up. Or I will give you a yellow or red card onto the member of the team. Good luck. *''leaves; the crowd cheers; the Waffen SS and the Viet Cong are prepared'' *'Tekken Announcer': Round one - Fight! *''that, the bell rings'' *'Michael Buffer': And we are off, SSO fans! *''[A Waffen SS soldier gets a knife and stabs the Viet Cong; the reenactment from Deadliest Warrior is same as that without blood; after a second Waffen SS and a third Viet Cong died, a Waffen SS soldier fires a Flammenwerfer 41; the crowd cheers; the battle continues; when the last Viet Cong battled against the last Waffen SS, the Waffen SS soldier uses a Flammenwerfer 41 but the Viet Cong dodged it; the Viet Cong grabbed a Water Cannon when the fans in their ringside seats are cheering and dropping the Water Cannon']'' *'Kid': Here! Drop my Water Cannon. *''Viet Cong grabbed a Water Cannon and shot at the flame and it extingushes as it pauses; the camera rotates around the screen; the scene cuts to a logo.' *{NOTE: Buffer's commentary is dropped because of too much loud noise, but can be partially heard] Mario Doesn't Understand Luigi *'Luigi': houytfugfhjgfn. *'Mario': What? *'Luigi': houytfugfhjgfn. *'Mario': I don't speak Hapanese. *'Luigi': houytfugfhjgfn. *'Mario': I don't understand wat you're saying. *'Luigi': houytfugfhjgfn. *'Mario': That's-a it. *'Luigi': Waah. *'Luigi': Help Help. *'Luigi': Mario. *punches Luigi'' *'Mario': Now you decided to speak English.